Can't Beat the Heat
Plot Ash and Gary continue their six-on-six match on the rock field. Gary's Blastoise launches a Hydro Pump to counter Heracross' Fury Attack. However, despite a last-minute evasion tactic behind a rock, Hydro Pump manages to blast through the boulder and knocks Heracross out. Ash then sends out Muk to battle. Blastoise uses Skull Bash, but Muk isn't fazed by the attack. Muk uses a Sludge Bomb, but Blastoise replies with a Rapid Spin to deflect the shot. Continuing to spin, it tries to hit Muk, but Muk easily catches and smothers its opponent. Blastoise escapes the situation with a Hydro Pump, and Ash pulls Muk out the match for Bayleef, hoping that a Grass-type will provide a good advantage over Blastoise. Bayleef evades the first Hydro Pump with a Vine Whip jump, but her airborne Razor Leaf is deflected by Rapid Spin. Making matters worse, Bayleef's attempt to use Body Slam is met with a Bite attack from Blastoise. She gets tossed by her leaf, and is knocked out. Since Ash has now lost three Pokémon, the referee calls for a five-minute intermission. During the break, Pikachu wants in on the match against Blastoise, and is visibly upset when Ash explains that he can only use the six entrants that he arranged before the match. In the stands, Delia and Professor Oak reminisce about the match bringing back memories from the boys' childhood growing up together. When the break ends, Ash sends out Snorlax, while Gary resumes with Arcanine; Brock believes that he will save Blastoise for last. Arcanine uses Take Down to charge straight at Snorlax, who responds with Body Slam. Arcanine evades the attack, and traps Snorlax with Fire Spin. However, Snorlax frees itself and lands a direct hit with a Hyper Beam at Arcanine. Gary's Arcanine struggles to get up, but the attack proves to be too much and it faints. Nidoqueen is sent back out. Ash warns Snorlax to be careful since Nidoqueen also knows Hyper Beam. Using its tail to jump, a tactic copied from Bayleef, Nidoqueen manages to land down on Snorlax and strike it with Double Kick. Nidoqueen then blasts a Hyper Beam, but Snorlax ducks the attack and retaliates with an Ice Punch, taking Nidoqueen out of the match and tying the match. Gary sends a Scizor out against Snorlax, and after a series of Quick Attacks, Scizor defeats Snorlax with a Metal Claw to the face. With Scizor playing a speed game, Brock notes that Ash had put his entries with power battling in mind, and his two remaining Pokémon will have trouble against Scizor. Sending Muk back out, Muk easily absorbs a Quick Attack, allowing it to attack with Sludge Bomb which Scizor evades. Scizor uses Metal Claw again, and while Muk absorbs the attack, it allows Scizor to lift and throw Muk into the air. One Swift later, and Muk is knocked out. Now down to one Pokémon against Gary's three remaining Pokémon, Ash sends out Charizard. Gary notes he figured that Ash would use his Charizard last. Scizor lunges towards Charizard with Steel Wing, but the move fails to hit its mark. Charizard attacks with Flamethrower; Scizor jumps to avoid the attack, however Ash refuses to let it get away this time. Charizard then meets Scizor airborne, much to Scizor and Gary's shock, before Scizor is knocked out by a super-effective Flamethrower to the face. Gary, undaunted, sends out Golem. Brock and Misty note that Charizard will have a hard time against Golem because of its double weakness to the Rock-type. Golem leads off with Magnitude, which manages to momentarily stun Charizard. Charizard attempts a Seismic Toss, but Golem proves too heavy. Golem lands back on its feet and enters into a Rollout. However, Ash orders Charizard to use Dragon Rage, which hits Golem and knocks it out of the match. Now that Ash has pulled even with Gary, the match is down to Charizard versus Blastoise. Charizard's opening Flamethrower is deflected by Rapid Spin. Blastoise scores a direct hit, landing a Hydro Pump on Charizard's face. Charizard takes to the sky, but its airborne attack is repelled by a Skull Bash. As Macy, Jackson, and Harrison watch on from the stands, Ash decides to have Charizard make another aerial approach, evading several Hydro Pumps along the way. However, Charizard cannot seem to find a desperately needed opening. Brock notes that Fire attacks aren't very effective against a Water-type, but sometimes they work and that Charizard will need a close range attack to overcome its type disadvantage. Ash desperately looks for some way to take advantage, and he suddenly notices that - although Charizard's attacks have missed Blastoise - the fire that has hit the rocks have been left red hot and somewhat melted. He commands Charizard to burn the field instead of attacking Blastoise. Although he knows that Ash's specialty is thinking outside-the-box, Gary is still nevertheless puzzled by Ash's tactic. Blastoise is immobilized by the red-hot field, something that not even a type advantage could cover. Resorting to cool the field using Hydro Pump, Blastoise only succeeds in covering the field in steam. When the steam clears, Blastoise and Charizard are locked in close-range combat - too close for Blastoise to aim its Hydro Pumps. Though Blastoise manages to duck from a Dragon Rage, it allows Charizard to attempt a Seismic Toss. Blastoise tries to escape by biting Charizard's arm, but to no avail. The attack continues and once Charizard and Blastoise land on the ground, everyone begins to wonder who won. When the dust clears, Blastoise is able to get up, as both Pokémon have a stare off. Blastoise soon succumbs to the damage it took and faints. Ash, realizing that he just beat his long-time rival Gary, stands in awe, then jumps for joy and thanks Charizard for a spectacular battle. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has ended yet another day with a big profit. However, Jessie is preventing Delibird from making off with their hard-earned gains. However, Meowth also notes that with the profits, they have nearly wiped out all their outstanding Team Rocket debts. Jessie is first to plan on franchising their souvenir stand, which James and Meowth support. Later that night, Ash meets Gary privately by the lake. Gary gives Ash his half of the PokéBall. Reflecting on the battle, Gary isn't ashamed that he had lost the battle. He declares that when he tied in the fishing contest, he had felt like a failure, hence taking it as a "loss", but he declares that Ash won fair and square today. The two shake hands, and Gary promises to cheer for Ash is his next match. The next morning, Ash begins his second Full Battle on a grass field against his new friend Harrison, with Ash having the first move. Leading off with Pikachu, Harrison responds with a new Pokémon, Kecleon. The two opponents pause for a moment as another intense six-on-six match is about to start. Major Events * Ash's Muk is revealed to know Sludge Bomb. * Gary is revealed to have obtained a Scizor and a Golem. * Ash defeats Gary, marking his first victory over his rival and advancing him to the quarterfinals. * Ash and Gary end their rivalry and become friends again, just as they were when they were little. * Team Rocket plans to pay off their debts towards Delibird. * Ash begins his Full Battle against Harrison in the quarterfinals. * Harrison is revealed to own a Kecleon.